<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Będę cię kochać ponad wszystko by Ninelotta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943076">Będę cię kochać ponad wszystko</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninelotta/pseuds/Ninelotta'>Ninelotta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Smut, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninelotta/pseuds/Ninelotta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wojna szalała już od ponad trzech lat, Draco Malfoy był szpiegiem Zakonu Feniksa od ponad dwóch, a Hermionę Granger kochał od przeszło dziesięciu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Będę cię kochać ponad wszystko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/gifts">LucindaRemyJohnson</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433907">I'll Love You Through Everything.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson">LucindaRemyJohnson</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tytuł oryginału i link: I'll Love You Through Everything<br/>Autor oryginału: LucindaRemyJohnson<br/>Autor tłumaczenia: 9Lotta<br/>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest<br/>Beta: Meglen<br/>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/>Para: Dramione<br/>Klasyfikacja: T/M<br/>Status: Miniaturka</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>14 marca 1999</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że znajdę się w pieprzonym namiocie wraz z Potterem, Weasleyem i Granger, Salazar jeden wie gdzie, to zaśmiałbym się tej osobie prosto w twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby tylko ktoś mi powiedział, że będę pomagać świętemu Złotemu Trio w poszukiwaniu przeklętych horkruksów, aby ostatecznie pokonać Voldemorta, mój ojciec już dawno by o tym wiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby ktoś tylko spróbował mi powiedzieć, że będę ślepo, bezwarunkowo i tak idiotycznie zakochany w Hermionie Granger, potraktowałbym go jakąś wyjątkowo paskudną klątwą. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jednak jakimś cudem, wszystko to było prawdą, a błyskotliwa i podobno wszechwiedząca panna Granger, nie miała o niczym pojęcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Powinieneś się trochę przespać, Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej głos </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> doskonały głos </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> przywołał mnie do rzeczywistości, gdy na nią spojrzałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Każdy z nas był zmęczony i wyglądał, jak siedem nieszczęść, jednak ona mimo tego wszystkiego, wciąż pięknie się prezentowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oznaką kilkugodzinnego snu były jej kasztanowe włosy, które opadały w artystycznym nieładzie na jej szczupłe ramiona. Stała przede mną ubrana w spodnie dresowe i cienki podkoszulek, </span>
  <span>przegryzając swoją dolną, pulchną wargę i przestępując z nogi na nogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Nie mogę zasnąć </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> powiedziałem opierając się o drzewo, przy którym siedziałem </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Mogę trzymać wartę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciężko westchnęła spoglądając chwilę na namiot, po czym usiadła obok mnie, na tyle blisko, że nasze ramiona się zetknęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Mówisz to za każdym razem, kiedy nadchodzi moja kolej </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>powiedziała cicho i zerknęła na małe ognisko, które lekko się tliło </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Odpocznij, Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trudno było na nią nie patrzeć, nie śledzić uważnie wzrokiem kontur jej twarzy. Nie liczyć maleńkich brązowych piegów </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> było ich łącznie trzydzieści trzy </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> otaczających jej rumiane policzki i grzbiet nosa. Nie wyobrażać sobie miękkości jej warg, gdy przyciskały się do moich. Nie-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Wracaj do łóżka </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> z trudem oderwałem się od swoich myśli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Co ona mogła widzieć w takim Śmierciożercy, jak ja? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>powiedziała, hardo zadzierając nos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Cóż, ja też nie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kłamanie w tym momencie nie miało żadnego sensu, nie chciałem wracać do namiotu, bo wiedziałem, że i tak nie zmrużyłbym oka, nękany ciągłymi koszmarami sennymi, w których główną rolę odgrywały pełzające węże, iście czerwone oczy i On, ale także Ona.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Sny z nią były najgorsze, przypuszczalnie zasłużyłem na to. Jeśli istniał Bóg, to z pewnością był to jego sposób na ukaranie mnie za każdą, nawet najmniejszą podłą rzecz, której dopuściłem się w przeszłości.  </span></p>
<p> <span>Zawsze było to ostre przypomnienie dlaczego sytuacja ta jest absurdalnie śmieszna, że ktoś taki jak ja w ogóle marzył o tym, aby ta piękna i dobra kobieta siedziała obok mnie. Zniewagą było to, że śmiałem myśleć o tym, że brodzi się ona w tym gównie i błocie ze względu na mnie.</span></p>
<p> <span>Ludzie przeze mnie umarli. Koledzy z klasy, przyjaciele, dzieci. Dzieci takie jak my. Niewinne.</span></p>
<p> <span>Tylko że ja nie byłem niewinny.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Całe szczęście ona wciąż była.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>21 kwietnia 1999</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> <span>Nawet jej, kurwa, nie przeprosiłem.</span></p>
<p> <span>Salazar mi świadkiem ile razy chciałem ją przeprosić i błagać o wybaczenie, na które i tak nie zasługiwałem? Ile to razy chciałem jej powiedzieć, że moje podłe zachowanie względem niej wcale a wcale nie było zwykłą wymówką? Nie zliczę ile razy, kurwa, modliłem się do bogów, w których i tak nie wierzyłem prosząc o cholerną odwagę, by jej powiedzieć, jak mi przykro.</span></p>
<p> <span>Przeprosić za to, co jej się przydarzyło w moim domu. Przeprosić, że stałem tam jak kołek i nasłuchiwałem, kiedy błagała, żeby przestali, żeby ktoś jej pomógł i uwolnił ją od cierpienia. Błagać o wybaczenie za to, że wyciągnąłem w jej kierunku różdżkę, aby ją wtedy zatrzymać. Przeprosić za to, że traktuję ją jak śmiecia, z powodu własnego pokręconego strachu i zazdrości. Przeprosić za wszystko, co jej kiedykolwiek zrobiłem. Przeprosić przede wszystkim za to, że przez swoje zachowanie mogłem sprawić, że ta oto piękna istota mogła w siebie zwątpić.</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Była niezwykła w każdym calu, idealna.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> <em><span>Nie zasługiwałem na nią, na kochanie jej.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Sposób, w jaki bezinteresownie pomagała innym, narażając się tym samym na częste niebezpieczeństwo. Sposób, w jaki zawsze była przy tych, którzy jej potrzebowali. Cholernie ryzykowała swoim życiem dla Pottera, Wesleya, Longbottoma i Lovegood, dla wszystkich wokoło, łącznie ze mną.</span>
</p>
<p> <em><span>Nawet dla mnie.</span></em></p>
<p> <span>Uratowała</span><em><span> mnie.</span></em></p>
<p> <span>Teraz jedynie, co pozostało mi do zrobienia, to udowodnienie jej, że wszystko czego chciałem, to uratować ją, chronić do końca moich dni i dogłębnie kochać.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Naprawdę nie masz zamiaru iść spać? </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> zapytała stojąc obok mnie, a znajoma ciemność otoczyła swoje macki wokół nas.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Nie </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> powiedziałem, tak jak za każdym razem, gdy próbowała przejąć wartę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nagle ciąg moich myśli został przerwany przez ostry, kłujący ból w ramieniu i nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać syknięcia, które wymsknęło się z moich ust. Do tej pory tylko i wyłącznie Potter był świadkiem wezwania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niemal mogłem poczuć węża pełzającego pod skórą mojego przedramienia. Magia płonęła jak jad w moich żyłach. Próbowałem zacisnąć zęby i odgonić od siebie fizyczny ból, jednak… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Czy to bardzo bolesne? </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>spytała cicho.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Nic nie powiedziałem, bojąc się, że gdybym tylko spróbował, nie byłbym w stanie powstrzymać cisnących się na moje usta krzyków. Nie dałbym rady utrzymać wszystkich ciążących słów, które chciałem, żeby usłyszała od lat. Zamiast tego zamknąłem oczy, zacisnąłem szczękę i modliłem się o zakończenie tych katuszy. Nie mogłem powstrzymać lekkiego drżenia ramion.</span></p>
<p>
  <span> Kiedy torturujący ból w końcu ustał i nie pozostało nic poza lekkim drżeniem kończyn i słabym połyskiem potu nad moimi brwiami, odezwała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Przyjąłeś go na szóstym roku?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawało mi się, że minęło całe moje życie, chociaż w rzeczywistości minęły zaledwie trzy lata. Merlinie, trzy pieprzone lata. Ta bezcelowa wojna niszczyła wszystko i wszystkich od ponad trzech lat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To nie mogło być prawdą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tylko, że byliśmy wystarczającym dowodem na to, że tak właśnie było. Każda bolesna sekunda naszego życia była całkowicie przesiąknięta wiedzą o straconym czasie. Latach, których nigdy nie odzyskamy. Bliznach, które będą nam towarzyszyć na każdym roku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Tak </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>wycedziłem, próbując utrzymać moje ciało w ryzach i zminimalizować drżenie do minimum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tak bardzo chciałem jej o wszystkim powiedzieć.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic nie powiedziała, kiedy jej dłoń delikatnie spoczęła na moim przedramieniu. Jedyną rzeczą, która oddzielała ją od obrzydliwego znaku, była cienka bawełna mojej koszuli. Niewystarczająco. Za mało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Napiąłem się bardziej, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe i chciałem odsunąć od niej rękę, ale jej palce mocno się w nią wbiły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Pax </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>szepnęła, a znajome uczucie jej magii wirowało wokół mnie, przeniknęło do moich kości i uciszyło drżenie, łagodząc mdłości, które przetoczyły się przez mój żołądek, gdy poczułem odzywający się na mojej skórze znak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Nie robiłaś tego od jakiegoś czasu </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>powiedziałem, próbując wypełnić ciszę i  poprawić nastrój.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Dawno mi na to nie pozwalałeś </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> odpowiedziała, w końcu patrząc na mnie swoimi bystrymi ciemnobrązowymi oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miała rację.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jednak nie było potrzeby tracić magii na coś tak mało istotnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Dlaczego po prostu nie wrócisz do łóżka, Granger? </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> zapytałem, zmieniając temat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Koszmar </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>wypaliła, zwracając uwagę z powrotem na płomienie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Chcesz </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową, jej kasztanowe loki opadły po obu stronach twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Nie, nie, w porządku. Nic mi nie jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała przekonać mnie, czy siebie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Jak myślisz, co zrobisz, gdy to wszystko się skończy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniosłem brew, której nie mogła zobaczyć w otaczającej nas ciemności. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Dlaczego uważasz, że dotrwam do końca?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej oczy spoczęły na moich i prawie się zachłysnąłem tą intensywnością, którą w nich zobaczyłem. Była wściekła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Czemu w ogóle tak mówisz? </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> zapytała </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Oczywiście, że jesteś…</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Nie mogłem powstrzymać pozbawionego poczucia humoru parsknięcia, które wyrwało mi się z gardła.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Będę szczęśliwy, jeśli dotrwam do końca miesiąca, nie mówiąc już o tym, że kiedy to wszystko się skończy </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> jeśli się skończy i to przetrwamy </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> będę miał jakikolwiek wybór w tej sprawie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Oczywiście, że będziesz miał wybór. Zakon </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Zakon nie może mnie uchronić przed osądzeniem za to, co zrobiłem, Granger </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>zasługuję na to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnęła głową, a w jej oczach błysnęła złota poświata magii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Nie, nie. Pomagasz nam, jesteś…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Robię za mało i podjąłem się tego zdecydowanie za późno, kochanie </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>mruknąłem, ciesząc się różowym odcieniem jej policzków bardziej niż powinienem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takie proste rzeczy ostatnio były rzadkością i kiedy tylko mogłem, samolubnie się nimi delektowałem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Nigdy nie jest za późno </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> argumentowała, kręcąc głową </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Więc dasz mi drugą szansę? </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> zapytałem, mrużąc oczy </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Po tym wszystkim czego się dopuściłem…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Dość </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> przerwała cicho </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dałam ci tę szansę dwa lata temu, Malfoy i nie było dnia, w którym bym tego czynu żałowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moje płuca ścisnęły się na jej słowa. Oddech ugrzązł w gardle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Jeśli myślisz, że nie zauważyłam tego, jak na mnie patrzysz, jak…jak… </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> urwała na chwilę, odchrząkając, zanim kontynuowała </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Jakbyś tak cholernie wszystkiego żałował, ale uwierz mi zmieniłeś się i zasłużyłeś na drugą szansę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Granger </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Posłuchaj </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>kontynuowała </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Przez ostatnie dwa lata non stop ryzykowałeś życiem grając w podwójnego agenta. Znosiłeś osąd wszystkich, nie wspominając już o niebezpieczeństwie, na które się narażałeś. Przestań być męczennikiem. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, wybrałeś naszą stronę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie rozumiała tego? Nic z tego nie wynagrodzi krzywd, które wyrządziłem. Nigdy, kurwa. Znak na mojej ręce potępiał wszystkim, czym była. Każdy jego aspekt nią gardził, brzydził się jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnęła z irytacją, chwytając mój podbródek między kciuk i palec wskazujący.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Draconie Malfoyu, jesteś dobrą osobą. Wiem o tym z całą pewnością. Wierzę w to z całego serca. Zasługujesz na wybaczenie, na drugą szansę, a przede wszystkim na szczęście.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Mylisz się, Granger </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> powiedziałem cicho, odwracając od niej twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przycisnęła dłonie do moich policzków i zmusiła mnie, abym na nią spojrzał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Nie, wcale nie. Zasługujesz na to wszystko. Wybaczam ci. Przebaczyłam ci każdą rzecz, którą zrobiłeś i uwierz mi, wszystko co myślisz, że jest twoją winą, nią nie jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zduszony dźwięk opuścił moje usta, kiedy udało mi się wykrztusić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Nie zasługuje na wybaczenie, z całą pewnością nie od ciebie </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>przełknąłem ślinę </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Poza tym nawet kurwa nie powiedziałem –</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Nie musiałeś tego mówić </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>wyszeptała, a oczy błyszczały jej od nie wylanych łez, które sprawiły, że coś ukuło mnie w piersi </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Było to widać w twoich oczach, w każdej sekundzie każdego dnia. W sposobie, w jaki przyjąłeś na siebie klątwę zamiast mnie. W każdym geście. W chwili, w której próbowałeś złagodzić moje koszmary, kiedy twoje własne cię pożerały i nie odchodziły, pozostawiając cię złamanego w środku nocy. Widziałam to, we wszystkim, co kiedykolwiek dla mnie zrobiłeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie miałem o tym pojęcia. Naprawdę nie miałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyciągnąłem ją do piersi, a słowa przeprosin wypłynęły z moich ust, tak jak moje bezużyteczne modlitwy i kurwa, przez cały ten czas wiedziałem, czego nie może ode mnie usłyszeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byłem tchórzem.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Przepraszam, tak cholernie mi przykro. Wybacz mi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Słowa były jak mantra, jak słowa do piosenki, która nie opuszczała mojej głowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jak wszystko, na co zasługiwała, by ode mnie usłyszeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Wiem </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>delikatnie powiedziała, obejmując mnie ramionami równie mocno, co ja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Przepraszam za wszystko </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>wykrztusiłem, dźwięk był szorstki nawet dla moich własnych uszu </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Przepraszam, że stałem tam i nie kiwnąłem nawet palcem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Malfoy </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Błagałaś, a ja kurwa tam stałem i nie zrobiłem nic. Zawsze nic nie robiłem. Ja… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>To nie była twoja wina </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> powiedziała ostro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Jak możesz tak mówić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Ponieważ ani razu nie byłeś powodem moich koszmarów. Bellatrix, twój ojciec, On, Harry i Ron, ale ty? Nigdy, przenigdy, Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziałem, co mam odpowiedzieć. Jakimś cudem udało jej się zdjąć ten bolący ciężar z mojej klatki piersiowej, tak, że mogłem normalnie oddychać. Jak do cholery miałem teraz słowami wyrazić, co to dla mnie znaczyło?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3 Maj 1999</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było niemożliwe, to nie działo się naprawdę. Mieliśmy być tutaj bezpieczni. Ona miała być tu bezpieczna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czyżby nie dlatego nazywali ten dom pieprzoną przystanią bezpieczeństwa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia, ponieważ krew Granger pokrywała moje dłonie, jej sweter, podłogę i kurwa, była tak cholernie blada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Malfoy </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>wysapała, wbijając palce w moją koszulę, rozsmarowując tym samym ostry szkarłat </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Horkruks. Musisz dostać…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jak mógłbym się przejmować tym głupim, pieprzonym horkruksem, który leżał na górze ukryty w szufladzie jej szafki nocnej, kiedy Granger umierała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Wyciągnę cię stąd </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> warknąłem, przyciskając jedną rękę do otwartej rany na jej brzuchu, a drugą chwytając różdżkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Nie możesz </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie było innej możliwości, nie mogłem jej zostawić. Nie było mowy, żeby umarła. Nie tutaj, nie teraz, a na pewno nie w moich pieprzonych ramionach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ktoś inny będzie pamiętać. Zabiorą go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A jeśli nie, nie obchodziło mnie to. Dopóki żyła, nic mnie nie obchodziło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczywiście, że pamiętali i zanim Potter pojawił się w naszej nowej kryjówce z horkruksem w kieszeni, Granger została z niczym więcej niż kolejną blizną i lekką bladą cerą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Dlaczego postanowiłeś mnie uratować?</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Jej cichy głos zwrócił moją uwagę, był tak delikatny, jakby bała się, że ją usłyszę i dam jej odpowiedź.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Nie zostawiłbym cię tam </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>przyłapałem się na tym, że dalej ciągnąłem </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Zawsze wybiorę ciebie, Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej oczy rozeszły się w zdumieniu, usta lekko się rozchyliły, gdy spojrzała na mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Malfoy </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> szepnęła, a jej palce prawej dłoni pogładziły mój policzek i Salazarze, była tak cholernie piękna w tym momencie.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Zamiast mówić cokolwiek innego, zamiast się odsunąć, stanęła na palcach i przycisnęła usta do moich.</span></p>
<p>
  <span> I Merlin mi świadkiem, było to najlepsze uczucie, jakie poczułem od lat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>5 czerwca 1999</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Wszystkiego najlepszego, Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Wypowiedziane szeptem słowa, które rozchodziły się po mojej nagiej piersi i docierały do mojego wnętrza, znaczyły dla mnie więcej niż mógłbym sobie wyobrazić.</span>
</p>
<p> <em><span>Pamiętała.</span></em></p>
<p> <em><span>Oczywiście, że pamiętała.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Moje ramiona oplotły jej ciepłe, miękkie, drobne ciało, które było przyciśnięte do mojego i w tej chwili </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> tylko w tej chwili </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> była wyłącznie moja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie było żadnej wojny, śmierci milionów, rozlewu krwi. Nie było zła do pokonania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tylko ona i ja, nic więcej. Leżeliśmy spleceni ze sobą w łóżku, tak dobrze dopasowani. Serca nasze biły w tym samym rytmie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddałbym wszystko, żeby tylko mieć ją codziennie. Chciałbym budzić się każdego ranka i każdej nocy iść spać z nią u mojego boku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tak spokojnie, tak pokojowo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jednak nie mogę być samolubny, jakbym śmiał. Miałem szczęście, że mogłem dzielić z nią tę chwilę, te krótkie ulotne momenty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Dziękuję skarbie </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> wymamrotałem, składając pocałunek na czubku jej głowy.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Zwróciła się w moją stronę, obdarzając mnie pocałunkiem w szyję.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Harry dał nam dzisiaj wolne </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Usiadłem, pociągając ją za sobą i spojrzałem na jej piękną twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Dlaczego, zwariował? Jesteśmy w stanie wojny, nie ma powodu, aby…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Proszę </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> wyszeptała, a jej śliczne brązowe oczy zaszkliły się łzami, które widziałem zbyt wiele razy </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Tylko dzisiaj. Proszę, zostań ze mną, bądź chociaż raz bezpieczny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przymknąłem oczy, opierając czoło o jej własne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To niesprawiedliwe, żebym miał dzień wolny. Każdy powinien go dostać, tylko nie ja. Nie zasłużyłem na niego, jednak trudno było zrezygnować z takiej okazji. Mieć możliwość przebywania sam na sam z Granger, wiedząc, że jest bezpieczna. Salazarze, tylko tego pragnąłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Dobrze, zostaniemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiech, który pojawił się na jej twarzy, był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Ulga i szczęście, które w tym momencie czułem… Nie umiałem wyrazić tego słowami. Byłem głupcem i samolubem, ale w tym momencie byłem cholernie zadowolony, że się zgodziłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bez wysiłku zsunęła się na moje kolana, a koc, którym była opleciona spadł i wystawił jej piękne, nagie ciało na moje spojrzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Kurwa </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>mruknąłem, unosząc ręce w górę, aby ująć jej piersi </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Jesteś doskonała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subtelny uśmiech rozświetlił jej twarz. Pochyliła się, chwytając moje usta w pocałunek, kiedy moje dłonie sunęły w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie sposób było nie czuć, jaka mokra się przy mnie stawała i ani trochę nie byłem zaskoczony, kiedy uniosła się, a chwilę później….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>O bogowie </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> wydyszała, odchylając do tyłu głowę z przyjemności, w momencie, w którym opadła na mój pulsujący członek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej paznokcie wbijały się w moją klatkę piersiową i byłem pewien, że odciski moich dłoni zostawią na jej biodrach siniaki. Chciałem, aby ta chwila nigdy się nie skończyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Chodź tutaj </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>wymruczałem, wplątując rękę w jej grube, kasztanowe włosy i przyciągając ją do namiętnego pocałunku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej palce szarpały i pociągały za moje platynowe włosy, a jęki ginęły w pocałunkach, gdyby uniosłem do góry biodra, by dorównać narzuconemu przez nią tempu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z trudem oderwała się od moich ust, jej gorący oddech owiał moja szyję, kiedy raz po raz w nią wchodziłem. Rozkoszowałem się jej gorączkowymi jękami, gdy moje usta i zęby sunęły po jej piersiach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Draco… Zaraz… </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>syknęła, a jej uda zatrzęsły się, gdy zaciskała się wokół mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Nie powstrzymuj się </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>zachęcałem </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Zrób to dla mnie kochanie, pozwól mi cię poczuć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej spełnienie uderzyło we mnie pełną parą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kurwa, była boginią.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie zasługiwałem na nią. Nie zasługiwałem na to, żeby ją mieć i czuć w taki sposób, tak dogłębnie, tak ostatecznie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie zasługiwałem na jej miłość, na kochanie jej w tej formie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cholera, tego było za wiele, byłem w niebie. W tym momencie nie było słów, które nawet w minimalnym stopniu oddałyby to, co czułem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byliśmy jednością.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddech za oddechem. Nasze serca biły w tym samym rytmie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddałbym wszystko, żeby tylko była moja. Chciałbym ją stąd zabrać, z daleka od cierpienia, wojny. Mieć ją każdego dnia i nocy. Ujrzeć ją w białej sukni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czego bym nie dał, żeby móc zobaczyć, jak nosi moje dziecko </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> i Salazarze przysięgam, że mogłaby to być maleńka dziewczynka, która trafiłaby do Hufflepuffu, nigdy nie zaczęła latać na miotle, a ja nadal mimo wszystko kochałbym ją każdym złamanym i skruszonym kawałkiem mojej duszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W tym momencie wszystkie zasady, którymi się w życiu kierowałem pękły za sprawą tej cudownej kobiety i nic nie mogło powstrzymać mnie przed wypowiedzeniem tych kilku, tak wiele znaczących słów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Tak bardzo cię kocham.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczułem i usłyszałem, jak wstrzymuje oddech, a jej oczy natychmiast wypełniły się łzami, gdy jej dłonie uniosły się, by ująć moje policzki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Powiedz to jeszcze raz </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>wyszeptała, a jej intensywnie brązowe oczy utkwione były we mnie, gdy nadal powoli się w niej poruszałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Kocham cię, Hermiono </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> powtórzyłem, składając delikatny i pełen namiętności pocałunek na jej ustach </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Tak bardzo, bardzo cię kocham.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A potem jej łzy spływały strumieniami po policzkach, twarz przylgnęła do mojej szyi, a ja dałem radę skupić się tylko na jej słowach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Kocham cię. Kocham cię, Draco. Bardzo mocno cię kocham.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powtarzała te słowa w kółko i wiedziałem, że długo już tak nie wytrzymam, zwłaszcza, że coraz mocniej się wokół mnie zaciskała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Skończmy wspólnie, skarbie </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>wymruczałem, chwytając jej usta w kolejnym pocałunku, gdy jednocześnie przyspieszyłem pchnięcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknąłem wszystkie jej jęki, tłumiąc tym samym swoje własne, a gdy rozsypywała się w moich ramionach, pociągnęła mnie za sobą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwilę później nastała cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie było w tym nic niepokojącego, byliśmy przyzwyczajeni do milczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona Granger mnie kochała.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na tym świecie nie było szczęśliwszego drania ode mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I dopomóż mi Salazarze, ale każdą chwilę swojego marnego życia spędziłbym, aż do ostatniego oddechu udowadniając, dlaczego na nią zasługuje. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>